


Clean

by Starwolf69



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Rewards of parenting, carwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69
Summary: Junior and Datura decide to surprise their father by giving the Bentley a needed bath.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 23
Kudos: 189
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Clean

Crowley came in from the orchard after a morning of screaming at the apple trees. It was nearly time for the final harvest and he wanted to have a good amount put away for winter. He heard water running and music from the garage. Frowning, he slunk across the patio and headed toward the sound. He peered around the corner of the garage.

Datura and Junior had the hose and buckets full of sudsy water in the driveway. The Bentley sat in the shaded part of the driveway. Junior pulled the hose over to the car and began wetting it down. Crowley bit back a growl and waited to see what they were doing. Datura dipped a sponge in the bucket and began lovingly washing the Bentley’s hood. Junior began working on the other side. Someone’s phone was playing Queen, of course, and they were singing along. 

“Father is going to be so pleased at how clean you are,” Datura told the Bentley. “You were pretty dusty and needed a good bath.”

“We going to wax him up too?” Junior asked, rinsing the hood before moving to the passenger door. 

Datura frowned through the driver’s window at their brother. “Of course! Winter’s coming soon and all the salt on the roads is hard on cars.”

“Think we’ll ever get to drive him?” Junior asked.

Datura grinned as they started washing the driver’s door. “I plan to. But maybe we’ll get our own car when we’re licensed.”  
Junior snorted. “We’d have to share with the girls.”

“Not if you, me, and Clem save up and buy it ourselves,” Datura answered. “We could save up and get something cool.”

“That’s a long time to save,” Junior said. “Ready to rinse?”

Datura stepped back so Junior could rinse both sides of the car. They went into the garage and got out the wax, the can of tire cleaner, and an old hand vacuum cleaner. Putting all the supplies in the grass, they went back to washing the driver’s side of the car, meeting Junior at the boot. They took the hose and rinsed the car thoroughly. Junior was wailing “We Are the Champions” at the top of his lungs.

“Settle down, boy!” Datura said, squirting their brother. “You’ll have Azirafather out here thinking that you’re hurt!”

Junior laughed and flung some soapy water at Datura. He went into the garage and got some soft towels to dry the car. Datura took two and began drying the car.

“Hurry up, Junior,” they said. “We need to get him dried fast so the water doesn’t spot.”

Crowley slunk away from the driveway and went into the house through the back door. He sat down at the table and took off his glasses. He absolutely couldn’t believe how much he loved his accidental family. He knew that eventually he and Aziraphale would get together, but he never thought they would ever have a child, let alone five. He blinked a few times, uncomfortable at the sudden tightness in his throat and watery eyes. Sniffling hard, he got up to find his angel.

“Angel?” he called. 

“In here,” Aziraphale called from the library. 

Crowley followed the sound of his voice, smiling when he found his husband curled up on the sofa reading. He sat down on the other end, pulling Aziraphale’s sock-covered feet into his lap. The angel hummed happily when Crowley began rubbing his feet and ankles. 

“You’re in a good mood,” the angel murmured. 

“Tura and Junior are washing the Bentley,” Crowley answered. 

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale said, sitting up. “What did they do to earn that task?”

“Nothing,” the demon answered, sniffling again. “They wanted to surprise me.”

“Are you crying?” Aziraphale asked. “Crowley, you are! You’re crying. What’s wrong?”

Crowley grumbled. “Not crying. Pollen count must be high today.”

“Ohhh. Pollen,” Aziraphale said, clearly not buying what the demon was selling. “Yes, I suppose it is that time of year.”

Crowley looked over at him. “I love you, angel. And the spawn.”

“As I love you,” the angel answered. “What brought this on, dear?”

“Nothing,” Crowley shrugged. “Just do.”

Aziraphale crooked a finger at him. “Come here.”

Crowley sighed happily and lay down with his head on Aziraphale’s stomach. He closed his eyes when Aziraphale began stroking his hair gently while he read. He dozed, warm and happy against his angel.

Datura buffed the front fender and looked over the Bentley with a critical eye. It looked perfect. They grinned at Junior. 

“Let’s go get father,” they said, racing toward the house.

Junior broke into a run after them. “Wait up!”

“Father!”

The demon bolted awake, sitting up quickly. “In the library, spawn.”

Datura and Junior came into the room, grinning like the cats that got the cream. They quickly schooled their features, trying to look very serious. 

“Father, something is wrong with the Bentley,” Datura said, trying to hide a smile. 

“Yeah,” Junior agreed. “Looks like the birds were using it for target practice again.”

“Blessed birds!” Crowley growled. “Angel, we need to put Clem on bird duty. Maybe these two can help. Guess I have some cleaning up to do.”

Crowley strode through the house and out the back door with two of his children on his heels. He crossed over the patio and headed toward the garage. Datura grinned at Junior conspiratorially. Junior hid his laugh behind his hand. 

“Get me the hose and a bucket of soapy water,” Crowley said rounding the corner of the garage. 

He stopped in the driveway, staring at his beloved Bentley. The chrome glistened brightly. He walked around the car slowly, carefully scrutinizing the job. It was perfect – carefully cleaned and waxed. He opened the driver’s door with his sleeve over his hand so as not to smear the door handle. The inside was a clean as the outside. He couldn’t have done a better job himself. Closing the door, he leaned against the car and crossed his arms. 

“Birds, hmm?” he asked his children. 

Junior and Datura raced over to him. Pulling him away from the car, they hugged him fiercely. 

“Did we surprise you, Father?”

“We had to tell you something to get you out here!”

Crowley hugged them close. “I was very surprised, my loves. Whatever made you decide to give up your afternoon cleaning my car?”

“He needed a good wash,” Datura said, resting their head against their father’s chest. “We like taking care of him. It’s good practice for when we have our own cars.”

“That’s a ways off,” Crowley told them, stroking long russet curls and willing his babies to stay small for a while longer. 

“Were you really surprised, Father?” Junior asked, gazing up at him. 

The demon smiled down at his eldest. “Definitely. Thank you for doing this. It was a lovely surprise. And you two did a great job. Couldn’t have done better myself.”

Datura and Junior wiggled happily against their father. Crowley held his children tightly, feeling his eyes starting to water. He sniffled and shook his head. 

“How about if you two go get my glasses and my keys and we’ll go out for a drive?” 

“I’ll get your glasses!” Junior yelled, taking off for the house.

“And I’ll get your keys!” Datura added, following their brother. “And Clem! We have to have Clem if we’re going for a drive!”

Crowley watched them run to the house. He crossed back to the Bentley, affectionately running his fingers along the roof. He opened the driver’s door and settled in behind the wheel. He grinned when he saw Junior and Datura racing toward the car with his keys, his glasses, and their brother. 

“Shotgun!” Datura shouted skidding to a stop by the passenger side door with Clem wrapped around their shoulders. 

Junior grumbled but climbed into the backseat, sitting in the middle so he could see out the windscreen. Datura settled into the passenger seat next to their father. Clem wrapped around the passenger seat headrest, cuddling against Datura’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go,” Crowley told them, hitting the gas hard, tearing out of the driveway and on to the main road. 

“Where are we going, Father?” Junior asked, giggling at the feeling in his belly from the speed. 

“Where ever the road takes us,” Crowley told them, shifting into a higher gear. 

“As long as we’re home by dinnertime,” Junior said. “Oh, turn up this song! I love it!”

Crowley obliged and looked over at Datura. They had their eyes closed, little forked tongue peeping out to taste the scents coming in the open passenger window. Shifting again, Crowley smiled softly. Definitely his child, that one was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kedreeva for creating this sandbox.
> 
> Thanks to my fellow Wiggleverse authors. These fics make me so happy. W


End file.
